The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Human computer interactions have traditionally been relegated to user control via physical interaction of a user with one or more input devices, such as a mouse, a keyboard, a track ball, a touch pad, and so forth. The mouse, et al have essentially become the sine qua non of human computer interaction. While a user's interaction with a mouse et al may have become somewhat ingrained with users, the interaction has never been natural or intuitive.